Confession
by Masta-of-light
Summary: Cindy is worrying Jimmy dosn't like her. A plan is formulated how to Confess. With the help of the gang will Jimmy and Cindy finally confess their true feelings? Find out and enter in another Jimmy Neutron story. R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not I repeat I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jimmy lay down in his bed exhausted from the afternoon's events. Libby with her big gossip section Jimmy as anchorman and Cindy as co anchorman, Sheen as sports and Carl as weather everyone in the end got fire except for Sheen who was rehired as a puppet show guy.

Jimmy bravely gave Cindy a quick peck on the lips. She didn't even slap him. It was the best day of his life. Dreamily thinking of his love, he drifted happily asleep.

Also that night Libby slept over a Cindy's house. "Can you believe it Lib's? Jimmy actually kissed me? No he actually, actually kissed me!" Cindy sighed dreamily.

Libby just rolled her eyes already expecting this. As Libby was filing her nails Cindy continued. "He also held my hand and acted all nice. I think he smelled slightly of cologne if I remember." She sighed again. Cindy just snapped realizing something, "Oh my God Lib's."

Libby stopped filing her nails and stared at her blond best friend. "What, you're going out also?"

"Oh my God, I didn't tell him," Cindy struck her head several time against the bed post until she got to dizzy.

"What is it Cind, What did you not tell him?" As and afterthought, " I promise I won't tell know one."

Flopping on her bed she mumbled on her bed sheets. "Earth to Cindy I'm sitting right here. What were you going to say?"

Cindy lifting up her head and whined "I didn't tel…I didn't tell him how I like him and want him and need him."

"Then tell him, He likes you, Cindy don't worry."

Cindy was in her little world. "What if he doesn't like me and that was a kiss out of friendship, or maybe he used one of those love potions and doesn't remember what he did or…or. I give up." Libby pitied her friend for not realizing that Jimmy loves her, but she just can't accept the fact that he does.

Getting up from the computer chair she went and sat beside her blond friend draping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Cindy he does like you and to prove it I'll hold a party at my house where you can confess. Anyways my parents are gone all week."

Cindy smiled weakly and gave a nod. The girls changed into their pj's and went to sleep only to a wait another new day.

* * *

Eh that's the first chapter. I'm getting to the point in this story I tend to dragg on and on and never finish. So what's going to happen tommorow? Well find out Tommorow - 


	2. Asked

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jimmy was down in his lab with a book and some with a thin material. Yes Jimmy was learning how to sew. Jimmy mumbled continuously has he kept pricking his finger for the 20 time since he started.

"Bark, bark."

"I know Goddard I'm making a air balloon, I just- cant-get-this…ow"

"Bark!"

"I can't use a sewing machine Goddard mom wouldn't let me and anyways this needs to be down by hand." Jimmy painfully stuck the needle in only to successfully prick himself again.

After a couple hours and several boxes of band aides later Jimmy finished his hot air balloon top. Taking a break he went into this house. "Mom!...mom?" Jimmy walked in to spot a note on the fridge. "Be back at five. Oh I guess I'm home alone." Smelling chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven, Jimmy took one eagerly and filled a glass of milk. Walking out of the house and sitting on the front porch Jimmy enjoyed the slight cool morning breeze, and the peaceful sound of silence. Goddard lay down beside Jimmy.

"That, I know you should have seen her face when I told her." Jimmy looked to his left to see Cindy and Libby walking down the sidewalk laughing. Jimmy put on a goofy grin on his face when he saw Cindy.

Getting up and with a big puff he bravely approached the girls. "Hey Cindy, Libby how are you doing, didn't the guy's go to the Candy bar with you?" Jimmy said smoothly, has butterfly's been bouncing around in his stomach furiously.

"He…hey wer…'re …gg…good." Cindy stuttered

"Ya, Jim the guys are at the Candy bar doing this contest." Libby said rolling hey eyes imagining what weird thing Carl and her boyfriend Sheen would be doing. Jimmy and Cindy were looking in other directions except each other. Libby lightly elbowed Cindy in the side. Cindy came to reality remembering why they were walking on this side of the street.

"Well I better be going, so, well see ya." Jimmy turned to leave but Cindy grabbed his arm desperately. Jimmy turned around. "Um, Jimmy Lib's is….um..having a, well A PARTY AND YOUR INVITED!" Cindy practically yelled in Jimmy's face. Jimmy stood there. Libby added "It's this Friday from 6 till 10 and invite who ever you can, I told Carl and Sheen already."

Cindy held her breath waiting for Jimmy's answer. "Yah sure." Jimmy shrugged.

"Alright see you there." Libby waved and Cindy just looked back at Jimmy on the sidewalk.

"This Saturday so I only have a day and a half to work on it. Alright then, Goddard we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

This is Chapter 2 do why does Jimmy have a day and a half to build this air balloon? well you'll find out. 


End file.
